


let the world we dream about be the one we live in now

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: in which Alex tells Michael what he knows
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	let the world we dream about be the one we live in now

**Author's Note:**

> written march 16th, so posted while it was airing
> 
> this is the first of my crossposting and i think there might be one of these i already posted but i'm not sure which so let me know or not it's fine

“Guerin.” **  
**

Michael glanced over his shoulder for a split second to confirm it was Alex’s voice he was hearing before turning his attention back to his glass of whiskey. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Alex. Max was a fucking wreck and Isobel was inside the pod, leaving Michael to try even harder to keep his shit together. Giving in to whatever game Alex felt like playing tonight was a sure way to ruin that.

Yet, Michael’s heart began to speed up as Alex leaned on the bar beside him. Michael did his best to ignore his presence. 

“Can we talk?” Alex asked. Michael gave an angry smile, knocking back his drink instead of responding. “We seriously need to talk.”

“Daddy wouldn’t like that,” Michael said dryly.

“Yeah, that’s what I need to talk about.” Alex insisted. That statement alone made Michael look over to Alex.

“You wanna talk about your father?” he clarified, disbelief in his voice. They had spent the last decade avoiding the topic of Jesse Manes. What the hell had changed _now_?

“Yeah, I do. Can we go somewhere?” Alex asked softly. Michael’s eyebrow raised, reluctantly letting his slightly tipsy eyes take Alex in now that he was actually looking at him. Michael noticed he no longer had his crutch with him. Alex 

“Whatever you wanna say, you can say here, Manes,” Michael said firmly, taking his eyes off Alex and focusing on the empty glass in front of him.

“ _Guerin_.”

Michael rolled his eyes, leaning against the bar in a veiled attempt to keep his guard up. As intrigued as he was about what Alex had to say about his dad, Michael had bigger things to worry about than today’s take on Jesse Manes.

But Alex didn’t seem to take no as an answer as he moved closer to Michael, his body pressed firmly against Michael. His breath caught in his throat. He did his best to play it cool, but he became increasingly aware of how loud his heart was beating once Alex’s lips were basically touching his ear.

“My father has you labeled as a terrorist threat in a government database along with Max and Isobel Evans. Is that something you want to talk about where everyone else can hear?” Alex whispered. Michael did his very best to not show how taken aback he was by this admission. I mean, sure, it wasn’t that big of a surprise that someone suspected them. But terrorist threats?

“Okay, let’s go sit in my truck then.” Michael sighed, reluctantly standing to his feet and leading Alex outside.

Once Michael found himself enclosed in his truck with Alex, he found that it was even harder to keep his hands to himself. The only thing stopping him was how much he knew Alex didn’t want him to.

“Okay. Talk.” Michael said, placing his hands on the steering wheel even though the car was off. It gave him something to do with his hands.

“My dad literally has tons of shit on you guys. I thought you should know. I’d hate myself if he did something to you and you weren’t prepared because I didn’t warn you.” Alex admitted. Michael’s jaw tensed up again as he sighed. He didn’t know what pissed him off more: the fact that this was just another thing added to his worries or the fact that Alex was pretending to really care.

“Okay, well… thanks for warning me.” Michael said, glancing over at Alex who held worry in his eyes.

“Also… I found… Well, my dad said something.” Alex whispered hesitantly. Michael prepared himself for the worst. “He said that you’re not exactly… human.”

Michael strived to hide the panic that came with Alex’s words. For some reason, that felt worse than being told he was being stalked by Jesse Manes. That was something he could lie or fight his way out of. Those weren’t options with Alex.

“What exactly does that mean?” Alex asked, his voice softer this time. Michael didn’t realize how hard he was gripping the steering wheel until his wrists began to ache.

“Why don’t you ask your dad?” Michael spat.

“He tried to, but I don’t want to hear it from him. I want to hear it from you.” Alex pressured, his voice still soft. Michael closed his eyes and let his head fall back. It relieved some of the pressure off his chest.

“Why?”

“Because my dad’s an ass. I mean, I seriously spent a decade of my life pushing you away to keep you safe only to learn he was gonna go after you anyways. It’s bullshit.” Michael opened his eyes to look at Ale who was already staring.

“I don’t know what we are. But, I swear, we’re not dangerous.’ Michael insisted, pushing the thoughts of what Max and Iz had both done. Neither of them meant anything they’d done‒he was sure of it. “I’m not a threat.”

“Guerin, you’re a lot of things, but dangerous isn’t one of them, okay?” Alex mused, instinct taking over as he reached out and brushed Michael’s hair off his forehead. For a moment, he pulled away, but once he realized that Michael didn’t seem bothered by it, he rested his hand at the crook of his neck. Michael relaxed more with each gentle caress of Alex’s fingertips. “Look, I told my dad to leave town and not to look into you anymore, but I don’t actually trust him to listen. If I can keep you safe, I will, but just be cautious.”

Michael slowly let himself relax into a smile. Alex had some type of effect on him he couldn’t comprehend. The whole issue of them being thrown back into being 17 each time they touched or even locked eyes felt overwhelming as they sat in this car with previously unspoken truths out in the open. Michael’s head felt clouded with a sense of freedom along with it. Until now, no one had really known all of his secrets. He was always hiding something from someone, but now he felt like he didn’t have to hide anything. Michael silently pleaded that Alex was going to be in it this time. And, by the look in his eyes, it seemed he did.

“You care about me.” Michael teased, his heart speeding up as Alex smiled at him. _God, let this be permanent._

“Yeah, I do. Human or not.”

That’s really all it took for Michael to close the gap between them, holding Alex’s face to make sure he wasn’t going to just leave. But honestly, this felt more stable than any other time. Jesse Manes wasn’t around to throw threats and, like Alex said, there was no point in staying miserable apart if it didn’t make them any safer.

“Maybe we should talk first? We tend to jump into things before we talk and then it ends up with… unclear intentions.” Alex murmured against his lips, making absolutely no move to let go as he hesitantly stopped their kiss.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s talk,” Michael nodded, still smiling so wide it hurt as he took in Alex who was holding him just as tight. “But can we talk tomorrow? Tonight, I’d rather…”

“Pretend we’re seventeen?” Alex clarified. Michael nodded, his heart pounding in his ears. He gulped hard, readjusting his grip on Alex’s cheeks. He felt high on him. Tomorrow, they could figure out what they could be and they could figure out what to do about his father and they could figure out what to do about Isobel. But, tonight, they could just be.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
